Thunderclan High
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: Flameheart and his three sisters,Hollyforst,Icefur,and Spottedstorm, are juniors are ThunderClan High. Can they survive the drama of High School? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I own NOTHING from warriors. Or any book for that matter**

_Thoughts are in Italics _

**AN's are in BOLD**

The regular story is in regular

Chapter 1

Flameheart's P.O.V

ER! ER! ER! ER! ER! ER!

I groaned and woke up. Putting my hands over my cat ears, I sighed. The alarm was going off…which meant summer was over! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I sat up and pressed snooze on my alarm clock…and then I threw it out the window. '_All better' _I thought. I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I opened my closet and pulled out an long-sleeved orange shirt that said, "FLAME ON". Pulling it over my head, I grabbed some black denim jeans. I could smell pancakes cooking, so I went downstairs. "Hi Flameheart." Uncle Firestar said. I sat down at the table. (**AN: How is Firestar his Uncle? You'll have to figure out later****) "**I'll go get my sisters.",I volunteered. Uncle Firestar shook his head."Sandstorm is getting them." Just then my obnoxious sisters,Icefur,Spottedstorm,and Hollyfrost,ran down the stirs. I rolled my eyes and reached for a plate of pancakes. This was going to be a LONG day.

I went back upstairs (after eating those DELICIOUS you don't like pancakes,then go to the Dark Forest.) to brush my teeth,comb my hair, all the morning essentials ya' know? I brushed my teeth first,because that is the most fun! Then I combed my annoying orange-red hair."Flameheart the bus comes in five minutes!"My uncle yelled up the stairs. I groaned and started brushing my ears and tail,making sure to go over the black tip of my tail seven or eight times. Okay...I haven't described myself yet,so here goes. I'm Flameheart. I have orange-red hair, orange cat ears, and an orange fluffy tail with a black tail tip My older sister Spotted storm has dark gray hair with black spots in it. She has pretty green eyes,and if you ask me,the smartest one of all of us. Then there's Hollyfrost. She has black hair,black ears,a black tail,and blue eyes...like me! My youngest sister is Icefur. She has white hair(No she didn't dye it)with a gray streak in it,and ice blue eyes. I pulled on a pair of black converses and started to pack my backpack."Flameheart! The bus is leaving without you!"Uncle yelled. I ran down the stairs and out of the house,but the bus was already gone._'Great StarClan. Just my luck.' _I thought. Even though school was seven blocks away,and I knew I would be late,I ran anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. No one even reads this anyway actually. I have decided to change Flameheart and his sisters into juniors, so they can have a sequel. Sorry. Anyway, the allegiances come later. There will be tons of OC's. In the sequel (the side book will be Camp Half Blood Warriors) I'm thinking of making Percy Jackson and friends come. What do you think? Now enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who saw this was an incredibly long A/N…there is a chapter underneath.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Jayfeather say the disclaimer**

**Jayfeather: NEVER!**

**Me: I'll tell Willowshine you like her…**

**Jayfeather: Fine. Warrior Cats, does not belong to Thunderandshadowcats.**

**A/N (in bold)**

_Thoughts (in italics)_

Regular story

Flameheart's POV

I got to school right after the bell rang. Vice Principal Brambleclaw met me at the door. One word. Detention. I sighed and went to my first class, homeroom. Daisy hadn't entered the class yet so I figured it was safe to talk. I put my backpack on the ground next to my desk. Jayfeather sat down next to me. "Hi." I whispered. He looked at me a nodded. "Sup?" I sighed. "Detention." Jayfeather bared his teeth. "I hate it when you get detention. Then I don't have anyone to hang out with." Jayfeather whined. "You can hang out with Fireclaw, or Lionblaze, or Hollyleaf, or Willowshine." I purred when I said Willowshine. Jayfeather turned bright crimson. "Shut up." He muttered

I pulled out my schedule. "Math is next." I muttered. I hate math. Sighing, I went to the dreaded math class. When I got to math class I choose a desk and sat down. As I sat down, Fireclaw and Slothwhisker walked in talking. Slothwhisker sat down in front of me. Fireclaw looked at me. Then she looked at Slothwhisker. He sat down next to Slothwhisker. Ouch. I sighed in frustration. Smallfeather sat next to me and begin poking me with her pencil. "What?" I snapped. "I forgot to bring a pencil." I rolled my eyes. "You have a pencil in your hand right now." I growled. "Oh ye-"A loud cough interrupted out conversation. Brackenfur glared at us. "You just have something very important to say to the class. Much more important than my math lesson." I winced. "It's nothing." I mumbled. "See if you can solve this problem." Brackenfur said. I looked at the board. I said 3X + 2= x+ 6. I sighed. "The answer is x = 2"

**For those of you who read this chapter, yes I really do that math in school. I really do hate math. Sorry this was so short. I hope you enjoyed it**

**~Thunder**


End file.
